Un nouvel ami
by Lucas Senpai
Summary: Un nouveau membre rejoint Sg1 Version definitive de la fic donc ya eut des modif par rapport a ce que vous avez lu !REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Retour de vacances

**Chap 1 : Retour de vacances**

Apres 2 semaines de vacances, qu'il avait remplis en pêchant dans son chalet du Minesota, le colonel Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill, était de retour à la base secrète de Cheyenne Mountain.

Il déambulait dans les couloir en direction du laboratoire du major Carter. Elle avait encore une fois repoussée sa proposition de venir à la pêche avec lui, prétextant d'énièmes tests à faire sur le nouveau réacteur au naquadah. Comme si faire des expérience était plus amusant que de pêcher avec lui. Il avait vraiment du mal à la comprendre parfois. Et elle lui avait manqué pendant ces 2 semaines. Bizarrement plus que les autres !

En parlant d'eux d'ailleurs, ils avaient aussi refusé son invitation : Daniel devait finir il ne savait quelle traduction et Teal'c lui était resté se « cultiver » à la base en regardant la télévision. A croire que personne n'aimait la pêche !! (**NDLA :** c'est si évident que ça !! lol )

Finalement Jack arriva devant la grande porte en métal grise fermant le laboratoire du major.

Il frappa, pas de réponse, il refrappa, toujours rien. Il décida d'entrer et aperçu Sam en train de faire des aller-retour entre le réacteur posé sur la table au milieu de la pièce et divers instruments posés un peu partout dans le laboratoire

**Jack :** hum hum !

Rien pas de réponse, elle ne l'a pas vu !

**Jack :** Carter

Toujours rien, il n'était quand même pas si invisible que ça !

**Jack :** MAJOR CARTER

Sam sursauta et s'arrêta au milieu du chemin entre la table sur laquelle était posé le réacteur et celle sur laquelle était posé son ordinateur. Elle se retourna en direction de la source de cette perturbation

**Sam :** Mon colonel ! vous m'avez surprise ! Excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vu rentrez, ni entendu d'ailleurs

**Jack :** Sauf la dernière fois !

Sam lui lança un sourire

**Jack **: Toujours plongée dans vos tests ?

**Sam :** Oui, oui. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! 2 semaines c'est assez court finalement et je n'ai pas pu tous finir. Surtout que ce nouveau réacteur au naquadah-trinium est merveilleux ! Il fournit une énergie 100 fois plus importante qu'un réacteur au naquadah classique. Et tout ça avec une quantité de naquadah infime. C'est formidable ! en fait c'est le trinium qui augmente la quantité d'énergie produite par le naquadah en …

**Jack :** MAJOR !!!!

**Sam : **Pardon mon colonel ! vous savez comment je suis …

**Jack :** Toujours à vouloir partir dans des explications incompréhensibles pour moi !

**Sam :** hum … en effet … mais vous savez si vous vous mettiez à la physique …

**Jack :** vous voulez que j'ai une migraine permanente ?

**Sam :** … bien sur que non mon colonel !

**Jack :** Bref, vous vous êtes donc bien amusée à ce que je vois !

**Sam :** Je ne dirai pas amusé mais … Et vous la pêche a été bonne ?

**Jack (embarrassé ) :** Euh … c'est à dire que … changeons de sujet !

**Haut-parleur de la base :** Sg1 est demandé en salle de briefing

**Jack :** Déjà, je viens juste de rentrer …

**Sam :** Comme ça vous ne serai pas en retard au briefing pour une fois !

**Jack :** C'est à dire Major ?

**Sam ( en souriant ) :** Rien, rien mon colonel …


	2. Presentation

**Chap. 2 : Présentation**

Ils se rendirent donc en salle de briefing.

Là, les attendaient Teal'c qui avait apparemment lâché sa télécommande et Daniel qui finissait encore une traduction. (**NDLA :** s'il continue à travailler comme ça dany, il y aura bientôt plus rien a traduire !!)

**Jack :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est le Général Hammond ?

**Teal'c :** Bonjour Colonel O'Neill. Bonjour Major Carter

**Daniel ( sans levez les yeux de ses feuilles ) :** Ah vous voila Jack …. et avec Sam en plus …

Sam rougit légèrement à cette remarque

**Jack ( embarrassé ) :** Daniel, qu'entendez-vous par-là ?

**Daniel (levant les yeux vers Jack, légèrement ironique ) :** Oh moi rien … absolument rien du tout !

**Jack :** Je préfère ça !

**Daniel ( ironique ) :** Mais dis moi, vous n'êtes pas en retard pour une fois ! C'est un exploit ! le Général n'est même pas encore là …

**Jack :** Bon ça suffit Daniel, ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi ! Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde dit que je suis toujours en retard.

**Daniel ( ironique ) :** Si je ne suis pas le seul à vous le dire c'est bien qu'il doit y avoir une raison …

**Jack : **Pardon ! Alors vous je vous retiens avec vos …

**Sam :** Messieurs ! un peu de calmer s'il vous plait !Non mais c'est pas vrai ! On croirait avoir à faire à 2 gamins !

**Jack ( d'un air enfantin ) :** C'est même pas vrai maman ! c'est lui qua commencé d'abord !

Sam fut surprise par cette dernière réplique. Daniel esquissa un sourire. Teal'c lui avait toujours autant de mal avec l'humour terrien !

**Jack ( redevenant normal ) :** Je plaisantais Major.

**Sam :** hum … Daniel, savez vous pourquoi on est là ?

**Daniel ( retournant à ses feuilles ) :** Non, on est venu il y a 10 minutes dans mon bureau, m'informer simplement que l'on me demandait en salle de briefing. J'étais en train de traduire un texte en goa'uld ancien, très difficile d'ailleurs.

**Sam : **Et vous Teal'c

**Teal'c :** On a interrompu mon Kel'No'Krim pour la même raison Major Carter

**Jack ( souriant et regardant Teal'c ) :** Ca doit être important alors !

**Teal'c :** Je ne sais pas colonel O'Neill

**Daniel (toujours baissé ) :** Sinon Jack la pêche a été bonne ?

**Jack ( très embarrassé ) :** Eh bien … c'est à dire que …

A ce moment là, la porte du bureau de Hammond s'ouvrit. Jack et Sam restés debout se tournèrent vers elle et saluèrent. Daniel leva les yeux de ses feuilles et Teal'c se leva. Le Général sortit de son bureau. Derrière lui se trouvait une personne qu'on ne pouvait reconnaître car elle resta dans l'ombre de la porte.

**Hammond :** Bonjour SG1

**Jack :** De quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci, mon général ? les Tok'Ra ont encore des problèmes, les goa'ulds vont nous envahir ou les Asguards ont besoin de nos idées stupides ?

En terminant sa phrase, il se tourna vers Sam et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit.

**Hammond :** Non colonel, rien de grave cette fois

**Jack :** Ah bon parce que comme je venais juste de rentrer de vacances, je me suis dit que …

**Hammond :** Et justement, la pêche a été bonne ?

**Jack ( visiblement embarrassé ) :** Euh … c'est à dire qu'en fait …

**Hammond :** Je vois colonel … mais revenons au sujet de cette réunion.

**Jack :** Avec joie mon Général !

**Hammond :** Bien, pendant vos congés, il y eu un ou deux changements.

**Jack :** C'est à dire mon Général ?

**Hammond : **Et bien il y a eu un congrès secret au pentagone entre des représentants de notre gouvernement, des représentants de l'armée ainsi que des représentants du gouvernement français. Ce congrès avait pour but de signer un traité alliant nos 2 pays afin de créer de nouveaux armements défensifs et …

**Jack :** Et … quoi mon Général ?

**Sam : **Vous leur avez révélé l'existence de la porte !

**Jack :** Quoi !

**Hammond :** Ils nous avaient demandé la plus grande transparence et de plus les nouveaux armements utilisaient de la technologie extraterrestre. Nous avons pas eu d'autre choix.

**Sam :** Mais pourquoi ne nous l'avez vous pas dit avant, cela nous concernez mon Général.

**Hammond :** Et bien en fait non, pas directement disons Major, tout du moins au début, et puis vous étiez en congé donc …

**Jack :** Mais pourquoi la France ?

**Hammond :** Et bien certains éléments ainsi que certaines technologies nécessaires à la fabrication du système d'armement ne sont fabriqués ou disponibles que là bas.

**Daniel :** Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, avant que je ne découvre la porte, une équipe française a travaillé sur la dalle la recouvrant.

**Hammond :** C'est exact Docteur Jackson.

**Jack :** Mais ils ne devaient pas garder le secret ?

**Hammond :** Si mais la délégation comprenait un des scientifiques de la première équipe. Connaissant les capacités théorique de la porte, il a tout de suite compris d'où nous venait certaines technologies.

**Jack :** Je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne SG 1 mon Général.

**Hammond :** J'y viens colonel. Durant les négociations nous avons donc révélé l'existence du programme Stargate. Lorsqu'il a fallu signer le traité, ils ont demandé à ce qu'un homme de chez eux fasse partie d'une équipe SG sans quoi il n'y aurait pas d'accord.

**Jack : **Ne continuez pas mon Général ! vous connaissez mon point de vue là dessus, ça été la même chose avec les Russes !

**Hammond :** Je le sais Jack mais on n'y peut rien et de toute façon je pensais vous ajouter quelqu'un.

**Jack :** Mais je croyais que les équipes SG ne devaient compter que 4 membres. Je ne suis pas mathématicien mais quand même ! pour être sur, Carter prêtez-moi votre calculatrice !

**Hammond :** Au début, c'est vrai mais de toute façon ma décision est prise. Je suis sur que vous approuverez mon choix colonel. Peut être pas immédiatement mais vous verrez. Et celui qui va se joindre à vous à non seulement des ses états de services sont des plus brillants mais il est aussi connu de certain ici présent.

En entendant cela, les membres de SG1 se mirent un court instant à réfléchir à qui, dans leur connaissance, pouvait correspondre. Daniel tenta aussi de discerner les traits de l'homme encore dans l'ombre.

**Jack :** J'ai eu peur que se soit Maybourne qui se soit exilé en France ! Est-ce qu'ils le sont autant que ceux de Carter mon Général ?

Il se retourna vers Sam qui souriait pour une fois à ses bêtises

**Daniel :** Espérons en tout cas qu'il n'ait pas votre humour Jack ni votre comportement !

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir d'une façon qu'il réservait tout spécialement à Daniel.

**Hammond :** SG1, laissez moi vous présenter le capitaine Baptiste Porte de l'armée de terre française

L'homme sortit de l'hombre. En le voyant Daniel fut surpris mais se repris très vite

**Daniel :** Baptiste !

**Baptiste :** Salut Dany, comment vas tu ?

**Jack :** Vous le connaissez ?

**Baptiste :** Oui, nous avons fait nos études ensemble.

**Daniel :** Enfin une partie.

**Baptiste :** Tu n'as pas changé ! toujours allergique aux voyages ?

**Daniel :** Oui mais je me soigne.

Daniel allait ajouter quelque chose mais le nouveau venu enchaîna.

**Baptiste (se tournant vers Jack) :** Vous devez être le Colonel Jack O'Neill ? Capitaine Porte au rapport !

**Jack :** Lui même capitaine. Mais c'est O'Neill avec 2 L parce qu'il y a un autre colonel O'Neil dans le service, avec un seul L et il est plus méchant que moi !

**Baptiste (avec un sourire au lèvres) : **très bien mon colonel, je ferrais attention alors !** (se tournant vers Sam)** et vous devez etre le Major Samantha Carter **(bas mais pas assez !)** mignonne pour une physicienne aussi réputée…

Sam rougit en entendant ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du et baissa les yeux. Jack regarda Baptiste d'un air qui en disait long mais celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Daniel se racla la gorge.

**Daniel (à baptiste) :** Toi non tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois !Il faudra que je t'explique certaines choses …

**Baptiste (à Daniel) :** Comme quoi ?

**Daniel (à baptiste) :** On verra sa plus tard.

**Baptiste ( se tournant vers Teal'c ) :** Et enfin vous c'est Teal'c avec un c apostrophe.

Teal'c acquiesça.

**Hammond :** Bien je crois que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Capitaine on va vous faire visiter la base puis on vous montrera vos quartiers. Vous entrerez en service actif demain. SG1 rompez.

Les 3 militaires saluèrent. Daniel se leva et s'approcha du Général Hammond.

**Daniel :** Général, je peux lui faire visiter la base.

**Hammond :** Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

**Jack :** Je vais les accompagner mon Général.

**Sam :** Il faut que je retourne à mes tests, à plus tard messieurs.

**Jack : **C'est ça, amusez vous bien major !

**Sam :** Comptez sur moi mon colonel !

**Teal'c :** Je vais méditer

**Jack :** Alors bonne méditation !

**Teal'c : **Merci O'Neill

Teal'c et Sam sortirent de la salle de briefing, le Général Hammond retourna dans son bureau

**Daniel :** Bien si nous y allions


	3. Visite

**Chap. 3 : Visite**

Jack, Daniel et Baptiste descendirent l'escalier qui menait à la salle de commande

**Daniel :** Ici c'est la salle de commande

**Baptiste :** Waouh on se croirait dans un film de science fiction avec tout ces ordinateurs !

**Jack :** Eh oui, c'est finalement assez compliqué d'ouvrir la porte !

**Baptiste :** c'est ce que certaines de mes ex m'ont reprocher avant de la claquer … ou de me claquer … d'etre trop compliqué !

En voyant que le capitaine avait aussi de l'humour, Jack esquissa un sourire

**Daniel (levant les yeux au plafond) :** ta VRAIMENT pas changé d'un poil !

**Baptiste :** d'un poil, je sais pas ! mais d'un cheveux si ! je les avais long je te rappel !

**Daniel :** … c'est vrai … c'était le bon temps ! bref ! de l'autre coté de la vitre tu peux voir ce qui nous a réunit ici : la porte des étoiles.

En la voyant Baptiste resta silencieux quelques instants.

**Baptiste :** Etonnant … et ça fonctionne comment ? j'ai lu pas mal de chose pendant le voyage mais je dois dire que c'était plutôt abstrait.

**Jack :** Ah ça, il faut le demander à Carter, moi je suis pas scientifique.**(légèrement ironique)** Et Daniel préfère les caillou !

**Daniel :** …

**Baptiste :** J'irai lui demander plus tard alors

**Jack : **si vous ne craigniez pas les migraine, elle vous répondra avec plaisir !

**Baptiste :** C'est à dire mon colonel ?

**Jack :** eh bien …

**Daniel : **disons que Sam a l'habitude de s'emporter un peu lorsqu'elle parle de science et que Jack a du mal à suivre.

**Jack :** eh, je suis pas une tête chercheuse scientifique moi !

**Daniel :** et moi je suis linguiste et historien mais ce n'est pas moi qui la coupe à chaque fois !

**Jack :** hum…on peut continuer ?

Ils sortirent. La visite se poursuivie pendant 2 heures et ils passèrent entre autres par l'infirmerie, l'armurerie et bien sur le laboratoire de Sam.

**Daniel :** Et voilà le laboratoire de Sam

Jack frappa et ils entrèrent

**Jack :** Major c'est nous !

**Baptiste( voyant tous les instruments ) :** Waouh, Major vous avez décider de faire de la concurrence à la salle de commande ? et vous vous servez de tous çà ?

**Sam ( en rigolant ) :** Oui mais pas de tout en même temps !

**Baptiste ( en regardant le réacteur ) :** Et ça c'est un des fameux réacteur naquadah

**Jack :** En effet, c'est même un nouveau model qui fonctionne à la fois au naquadah mais aussi au trinium.

**Sam : **C'est bien mon Colonel vous avez retenu ce que je vous ai dit.

**Jack :** Oui, j'apprend mes leçons ! par contre comment il fonctionne …

**Sam (malicieuse):** si vous m'aviez laisser finir …

**Baptiste :** Moi je veux bien une petite explication … et je ne vous couperez pas !

**Sam (en rigolant) :** enfin un public attentif !

**Jack (légèrement vexé) :** Hum … je crois que l'on a pas le temps là !

**Baptiste ( légèrement dépité ) :** Dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois. D'ailleurs, j'aurais aussi besoin d'explications pour le fonctionnement de la porte.

**Sam :** Avec plaisir capitaine.

**Jack :** major, on vas au mess vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous ?

**Sam :** ça aurait été avec plaisir mon colonel mais je veux absolument terminer mes tests.

**Jack :** tanpis pour vous !

Enfin ils se rendirent finalement au mess.

**Jack :** Une question capitaine.

**Baptiste :** Oui mon colonel

**Jack :** Pourquoi vous ?

**Baptiste ( en rigolant ) :** Eh bien je sais pas, ils ont du me choisir au pif ! **(redevenant serieux)** Hum … En fait j'ai quelques notions de linguistiques et d'histoire comme Daniel et puis je le connaissais donc voilà je pense que c'est pour ça. J'espère que je ne vous gêne pas sinon je pourrais demander une autre affectation.

**Jack :** Non non, pas de problème. En fait j'ai juste eut peur que vous soyez un scientifique. Il y en a déjà 2 dans l'équipe alors vous comprenez …

**Daniel :** Croyez-moi Jack vous allez bien vous entendre il est … comment dire … enfin quand je l'ai connu il avait le même humour que vous et il n'a pas changé alors …

**Jack :** oui j'ai cru comprendre …

**Baptiste :** Et c'était quoi le truc que tu devais m'expliquer Daniel ?

**Daniel :** Oh rien rien … euh bon tu veux sûrement pas aller te reposer, le décalage horaire et tout ça … je vais te montrer tes quartiers.

**Baptiste :** Je suis pas contre, merci.**(en saluant)** Mon colonel

**Jack (lui rendant son salut) :** Capitaine à plus tard, Daniel.

Baptiste et Daniel s'en allèrent vers les quartiers de Baptiste et Jack partis en direction du laboratoire de Sam.


	4. Fin de soirée

**Chap. 4 : Fin de soirée.**

**Devant la chambre de Baptiste**

**Baptiste :** Alors tu vas me le dire ce truc

**Daniel :** Bon écoute fais attention à ce que tu dis au Major Carter, surtout quand Jack est dans le secteur !

**Baptiste :** Pourquoi ?

**Daniel :** Eh bien en fait …

**Baptiste :** T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris quand j'ai vu le regard du colonel, et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime pas beaucoup malgré ce qu'il a dit …

**Daniel :** Il a été pareil avec moi mais il a changé. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Mais puisque tu es militaire, ça devrait aller plus vite avec toi.

**Baptiste :** Mais je repense au colonel et au major, il n'y a pas un règlement qui dit que …

**Daniel :** Si mais bon voilà quoi !

**Baptiste :** Ok, bon à demain alors.

**Daniel :** Salut

Daniel retourna dans son bureau. Il se dit que cela aller devenir marrant avec Baptiste dans l'équipe. Il se remis à faire sa traduction et continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Baptiste, lui, rangea ses affaires. Il pensait que demain serait un grand jour puisque que ce serait sa première mission. Ayant été affecté à la meilleure équipe du programme et à la vue de la bonne ambiance qui y régnait, il avait un peu peur de ne pas y être vraiment à sa place et de gripper ce mécanisme bien huilé. En tout cas maintenant, il ne pouvait rien y faire ! De toute façon, il ferrait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur demain. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela où iraient-ils ? il se posa cette question pendant toute la nuit.

**Laboratoire de Sam**

**Sam :** A mon colonel vous avez fini.

**Jack :** Oui Daniel montre ses quartiers au capitaine. Et tenez, j'ai pensez à vous !

Jack lui tendit un bol remplit de gelée bleu.

**Sam (en souriant) :** Ma préférée ! Merci mon colonel !

**Jack :** Ce n'est rien Carter, il faut bien nourri votre cerveau ! sinon vous n'aurez jamais fini vos tests a temps ! bien que je persiste à croire que vous en inventez de nouveau à chaque fois !

Sam sourit a cette remarque puis repris son sérieux.

**Sam :** mon colonel, que pensez vous du capitaine Porte. J'ai pu voir ces états de service et le Général ne nous a pas mentit. Et personnellement, je le trouve plutôt sympathique.

**Jack :** J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil aussi. Vous avez raison, il a l'air plutôt bien

**Sam :** Et c'est tout ?

**Jack :** Pourquoi ?

**Sam :** Je ne sais pas mon colonel, juste une impression

**Jack :** De quoi Major ? Vous devenez comme Daniel, faites attention !

**Sam :** Rien rien. Je pense qu'il va mettre un petit peu de temps pour s'adapter à nous mais ça devrait aller, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il débarque !

**Jack :** Pourquoi le je serai ?

**Sam :** Parce que vous l'avez été pour Daniel et moi.

**Jack :** Ah bon ! je ne m'en souviens pas !

**Sam :** Oui mais maintenant vous nous faites confiance

**Jack :** Parce que je vous connais.

**Sam :** Pas avant et à mon avis, il y a autre chose

**Jack :** Je ne vois pas quoi moi ?

**Sam :** Vous avez peur de la concurrence !

**Jack :** De quoi ! Major, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

**Sam : **Très bien très bien mais de toute façon c'est un militaire et il a de l'humour alors vous allez bien vous entendre.

**Jack :** Sûrement et on a déjà un point commun

**Sam :** Lequel ?

**Jack :** On sait pas comment marche la porte !

**Sam :** Oui mais il a voulu savoir comment elle fonctionne ainsi que le réacteur.

**Jack (souriant):** C'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore assisté à une de vos explications

**Sam ( prenant un faux air vexé ) :** Merci mon colonel. Mais j'avais raison vous avez des points communs.

**Jack : **En effet … je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, sûrement à cause de mon passé dans les forces spéciales. Enfin, nous verrons bien demain et après tout c'est un ami de Daniel alors …

**Sam :** Alors quoi mon colonel ?

**Jack :** Eh bien il doit être plus intelligent que moi

**Sam : **Pas sur il s'est engagé dans l'armée !

**Jack :** Ce qui signifie Major ?

**Sam :** Rien rien mon colonel

**Jack : **Et puis vous y êtes aussi dans l'armée

**Sam :** Euh …

**Jack :** Bon allez Major, faites bien mumuse avec votre réacteur moi je m'en vais avant que vous ne vous mettiez à m'expliquer son fonctionnement !

**Sam ( en rigolant) :** Et celui de la porte

**Jack :** Vous n'aurez qu'a faire des cours particuliers pour le capitaine et moi

**Sam :** D'accord mon colonel si vous ne m'interrompez pas !

**Jack (souriant) :** Bonsoir Major

**Sam :** Bonsoir mon Colonel

Sam se replongea dans ses tests jusqu'à une heure tardive de la nuit.

Jack sortit du laboratoire. Elle avait raison, il avait été un peu dur avec le capitaine mais c'est vrai, il était nouveau et comme il connaissait bien les autres de SG1 alors … c'etait quoi, du bizutage ? Non, une réaction normale de défense. C'est vrai cela c'était produit avec elle et Daniel mais c'était passé donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Demain il verrait bien comment il se comportera en mission, ce serait un test.


End file.
